


Hands and Heart

by Beanzykin



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, soft morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanzykin/pseuds/Beanzykin
Summary: A night with Morgan's arthritis, Morgan Reznick x reader.
Relationships: Morgan Reznick/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Hands and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Good doctor fanfic, also my first time posting on Ao3
> 
> Tumblr: Beanzykin  
> Wattpad: Beanzykins

You took her fragile hands into yours, caressing her scarred skin slowly. Morgan took a deep, shaky breath, watching you play with her fingers.

"What you did was stupid." You admitted quite harshly. "I helped save a life," 

"You took ten years off your career-"

"I thought you said you'd support me, no matter what the situation was," she argued back, her hands still in yours. "That's not what I'm saying-" she pulled her hands to her chest. 

"Then what are you saying?" A silence washed over the both of you like the previous one. You sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"What I'm saying is, I hate seeing you like this," she raised an eyebrow in the judgingly motion you loved so much. "You don't like seeing my scarred hands-"

"I don't like seeing you work." Her expression fell. "Watching you look at Claire or Alex or any of the other surgeons, it hurts." 

Looking anywhere but towards you, Morgan opened her mouth, only for air to move its way through.

"You're not a surgeon anymore."

"Y/N, I know you-"

"You probably will never be able to operate properly again-"

"You don't need to tell me-" Her voice was getting weak, something she was insecure about. No one has ever seen the sides of Morgan that you have.

"You don't think it hurts me? Not being able to do what I love, having to work by that annoying old man all day." 

Taking her hands once again, you raised them to your cheeks. You ghosted your skin above hers with such care it pained her heart. 

She was shaking, her eyes met yours. Those green, sparkling eyes you thought about day and night since day one. 

"I love you, Morgan." You could feel her soft fingertips tickling your face. "Nothing will change that. Not your hands, not some stupid surgery. But seeing you do something you hate each day? Especially since you could've prevented it from happening…"

Her sniffles made your heart ache. You moved one of her hands to the corner of your mouth and gave her palm a little kiss. You grasped her gently and pulling away.

"I'm sorry," it was just above a whisper, but you were certain Morgan heard it. "I'm sorry that I was harsh, I'm sorry that I wasn't acting like a supportive girlfriend,"

Reznick had tears trickle at the edges of her eyes. Giving a tight-lipped semi-smile, she nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah… you should be," Your giggle was muffled by your sobs. 

You both pulled each other into a hug. Laying there, you stroked her hair the same way you did her hands. Her hands that were still clasped in yours. 

Before you drifted off, you heard her small whisper followed by a little nuzzle. 

"I love you too,"


End file.
